Vanity Is Bliss
by Seana16
Summary: The Night That Changed Rosalie Hale Forever...Sorry If Its Crap Im Not Very Good At These :P


_**As I sat in front of my vanity admiring my perfect bone white face and brushing my long golden blonde hair I couldn't help but think about the night that changed not only my life but who I was. **_

_**"Bye Mother" I called as I was about to walk out the door.**_

_**"Where are you going" My Mother said.**_

_**"I am going to visit Vera & Henry mother"**_

_**"Oh, alright tell Vera I said Hello"**_

_**"I Will Mother, Goodbye"**_

_**I shut the door behind me before she could talk any more, -or tell me to put on a different dress because I wasn't 'dressed properly for the occasion'- and walked down the road to Vera's, I couldn't wait to see little Henry he was adorable, like nothing I've ever seen before ,curly black hair, dimples for days and the cutest little button nose I've ever seen in my life . I watched as the women and men all turned their heads to watch **__**THE**__** Rosalie Hale -Soon to be Rosalie King- on her journeys. I loved to see the jealousy and want in their eyes as they looked at me, envying everything from my looks to my fiancé Royce King. Ahh how I loved my dear Royce he was so very handsome. That day in the bank while I was dropping off my fathers lunch was the best of my human life. I don't blame all the women being envious, he gets me gifts everyday dresses, flowers, jewellery. When people see me with me on his arm I always have a big smug smile plastered on my face, impossible to wipe off. I Loved going to parties and have Royce introduce me as his "Lady" to everyone, hearing their comments about how lovely we looked together ,made me smile even wider, sometimes my jaws would hurt so much from smiling so much.**_

_**When I arrived at Vera's she was playing in the garden with Henry. Only once in all my life have I ever truly felt jealous of someone and she was my best friend. How pathetic, me Rosalie Hale -proberly the most beautiful lady in Rochester, fiancé of Royce King -jealous of Vera -a plain Jane- just because she had the cutest little boy I've ever seen, it was insane. I couldn't wait to have kids of my own, my heart ached for them , I could picture little fair haired children with piercing blue eyes running around playing games and chasing each other. After the marriage my dream will surely come through and i would be the happiest woman alive. Royce would teach the boys how to be a gentleman and how to treat a lady just right, and i would teach the girls how to be a proper lady just like me. **_

_**"So how's the wedding plans going?" Vera asked.**_

_**"Amazing, I just cant wait for the big day" I replied smiling**_

_**"Great Im so happy for you Rosalie, really I am" she said, I seen something in her eyes but it wasn't jealousy...No definitely not jealousy I would notice that a mile away, concern? Worry Maybe?**_

_**After A While more of gushing about the wedding and playing with Henry Vera's husband came home.**_

_**I guessed that was my que to leave. Vera walked me to the door, and as I was putting Henry back in her arms her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was something so simple but also full of passion and love , it made me think about the relationship that me and Royce have. His kisses were never passionate or full of love, they were just for show, to show that I was his and his only. A gust of wind blew and I shivered but it wasn't the cold that made me shiver I could hear the drunken laughter of men right around the corner, assholes I thought ..drunker fools. It was really dark out and I proberly should have asked my father to escort me home, but I just lived a few minutes away it seemed so silly to ask. I was just about to cross the road when I heard my name being called.**_

_**"Rose!"**_

_**I'd know that voice anywhere, but I still wouldn't believe it was him until I actually saw him. **_

_**And sure enough there Royce was in all his drunken glory standing with some other men -very well dressed.**_

_**I was stupid enough to walk over to him, even though my instincts were telling me to just walk away. 'Always so stubborn' I mentally scolded myself.**_

_**"Here's my rose!" He yelled ,the others just laughed like the drunken idiots they were.**_

_**"You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."**_

_**I've never seen him like this before, I never wanted to he looked so aggressive and sounded so stupid.**_

_**"What did I tell you John" Royce crowed dragging me closer by the arm.**_

_**"Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia Peaches?".**_

_**John was a dark-haired man and suntanned. He looked at me a way that made me feel self-conscious.**_

_**"It's hard to tell," he slurred. "She's all covered up".**_

_**He laughed along with all the rest of them.**_

_**Then Royce did something completely unexpected, he ripped my jacket off from me, popping all the buttons off scattering them all over the street.**_

_**I stood there shocked, he gave that jacket as a gift, why would he do something like that?**_

_**"Show him what you look like Rose!" Royce laughed.**_

_**Then he tore my hat out of my hair, ripping the pins from my head making me scream in pain.**_

_**They laughed even more, I immediately felt sick, I knew what was going to come next.**_

_**Royce grabbed my jacket and ripped the rest of it off my shoulders, I tried to put up a fight but he punched me in the jaw knocking me to the ground, I heard a loud THUMP, then more laughing and felt blood run down my head. And then right there I knew my future, I was going to die on the ground , the cold hard ground, murdered by the man I thought I loved, brutally raped repeatedly, left to die.**_

_**About a millennium later -or so it felt- I was left alone, to die.**_

_**As I lay there in pain waiting for death to come, tears streaming down my face, I started to think about Vera, how happy she was and how she'd grow old and watch her children and grandchildren grow up, Im sure if i was able to feel anything now i would definitely be jealous, more jealous than ever.**_

_**The sound of footsteps dragged me out of my reverie.**_

_**"Oh My" came a soft musical voice.**_

_**I Opened my eyes and saw a blonde man staring down at me.**_

_**An angel?...Did I Actually Die?...But Im Still In Pain, Or Is This Hell?...No Wait.**_

_**Carlisle Cullen.**_

_**The best known doctor in Rochester, I didn't like Carlisle or his family,**_

_**they were all beautiful, more jealousy.**_

_**I closed my eyes again, then I suddenly felt the air whoosh past me.**_

_**Im definitely dead.**_

_**About a minute later I was in a warm room.**_

_**So Am I Alive?**_

_**Is This Heaven?**_

_**I felt an ice cold hand at my wrist..checking my pulse?**_

_**I heard someone talking but it was very low, I couldn't make it out.**_

_**A sharp pain in my neck made me gasp..a second and third on my wrists.**_

_**More on my ankles.**_

_**Then PAIN!**_

_**I let out a very loud scream, the pain was unbelievable.**_

_**"Why are you doing this?" I Screamed.**_

_**"I'm Sorry" Was all he Said.**_

_**After a while of screaming I stopped. **_

_**SCREAMING ISN'T GOING TO STOP IT ROSALIE.**_

_**I heard Carlisle talking to me but I Couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying,**_

_**"Couldn't let you just die.....waste....Sorry....Over soon"**_

_**After an eternity more of being on fire I could hear some voices.**_

_**"What were you thinking Carlisle?" I heard a male voice say, he sounded irritated. "Rosalie Hale?"**_

_**I'm guessing that was Edward, I really didn't like him whatsoever.**_

_**"I couldn't just let her die" a quieter voice said "It was was just too much -too horrible, too much waste."**_

_**"I know" Edward said, he still sounded Irratated.**_

_**God he really knows how to angry a lady.**_

_**"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her." Carlisle said in a whispered voice.**_

_**"Of cores you couldn't" I heard a female, motherly voice say, that was Esme Im guessing.**_

_**"People die all the time" Edward said in a harsh voice "But don't you think she's just a little but recognizable, though? The Kings will have put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend " Edward growled.**_

_**The pain started to fade from my toes and fingertips, and I could concentrate more better now.**_

_**"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said.**_

'_**I HAVE A NAME' **__**I Thought**_

_**"That's up to her of corse" Carlisle sighed.**_

_**When the pain was finally all gone and I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore, Carlisle told me everything.**_

_**Vampire?.. a VAMPIRE?....Pshhh yeah right, That's what I thought at first.**_

_**But then I felt the fire in my throat, I felt thirsty.**_

_**Then when he was explaining that out bodies were frozen, I finally got it.**_

_**No children, or grandchildren. NO CHILDREN OR GRANDCHILDREN.**_

_**I had a major break down after that.**_

_**Totally trashed the place, broke every piece of furniture I saw.**_

_**I felt terrible when I calmed down, I offered to go into the town and buy more but Carlisle told me that I had to learn control first.**_

_**The first few days were boring, I forgot about my appearance.**_

_**The second I looked in a mirror I was mesmerised.**_

_**My skin was pale white, my hair was so much more soft and my eyes were RED.**_

_**I've never seen anything so perfect in my life.**_

_**"Ahem" I tuned around to see Edward standing there.**_

_**"What?" I shot at him.**_

_**He just walked away.**_

'_**Vanity Is Bliss Eddie boy'**_


End file.
